


don't hate me again

by StarNightLamp



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNightLamp/pseuds/StarNightLamp
Summary: in which jongho hate yeosang but they are paired to do a project.or jongho hate yeosang but secretly care so much about him.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't planning to post this, but i feel like there is not much jongsang fic. i hope you enjoy this. im not a good writer and i don't really proofread this. apologize if there is some mistake. thank you for even opening this fic 🥰

holding his tray of food, yukgaejang and kimchi on the sides, with his favourite ice americano, jongho sit down with his bestfriends hongjoong and mingi. he got to know the two from his classical music class, they take the course on the same year. he was struggling with his violin but hongjoong helped him on the first day, that's how they got close. meanwhile mingi, have been hongjoong's bestfriend since high school, he follow his lead to the same universtiy, not wanting to part ways with his hyung. in jongho's eyes, mingi is basically hongjoong's son, the old man would say one thing and mingi would shiver in fear.

he remember one time mingi wanting to get the final exam question by stealing, but jongho manage to stop him by "im gonna tell hongjoong". "you little shit!" that's what he said to jongho before he throw the idea of cheating away from his mind.

jongho watch yeosang walking with seonghwa at the cafeteria. once he notice the man, his eyes move to other place, not wanting to look at him. he watch hongjoong, smiling at seonghwa with his fond look.

seonghwa and yeosang both approaching their round table that has another three empty seat. seonghwa sit beside hongjoong, "hey, i haven't seen you in days" he said to hongjoong despite them living in the same room.

"yeah i got really busy in the studio" hongjoong said.

"well i got really lonely without you" seonghwa said.

yeosang watch how hongjoong flush a bit with the comment, seonghwa is blushing too, both cheeks covered in pink. he roll his eyes, frustrated watching these two people pining over each other.

"just get married you two" mingi said whispering, causing the two to blush even more.

jongho clear his throat, giving a look at hongjoong. "hyung, im kinda tired to record anything tonight, why don't we rest just for today?"

mingi get jongho's intention. he fake cough "yeah hyung" *cough *cough "im not feeling too well"

hongjoong pinch mingi's back a little causing him to wince a little.

"mingi, didn't we have a project to do tonight?" yeosang ask mingi.

"we do?" mingi ask back.

"yes! we planned it last week don't you remember?" yeosang said, giving a look to mingi, only wanting for hongjoong to comeback to his dorm. he's tired of hearing seonghwa rant about how hongjoong never comes home.

"you don't remember your plan?" hongjoong ask mingi.

"mmm- i- no- it's not like that-" mingi stutter.

"hyung let your son breathe, it's fine, at least he remember now" yeosang said.

"okay then, i guess im going back home tonight" hongjoong said.

jongho take his tray, standing up from his seat walking away with his cold look. yeosang's smile drop once he look at the younger's expression. noticing sadness in his eyes, seonghwa pat yeosang's back.

hongjoong trying to make yeosang feel better said "sorry about that yeosang, he's kind of not in the mood cause mingi stole his yogurt"

yeosang chuckle dryly, "yeah, for a whole seven years" he said sarcastically.

yeosang doesn't know why. he could never get an answer why jongho hated him so much.

yeosang and jongho both live in the same neighbourhood. their parents are close to each other, the two used to be closed too during elementry school. jongho never meant to hate yeosang, but his father always compare him to yeosang. yeosang is a year older than him, he always get good grades, acing every test and quiz. not just in education. he's good in music too. his father always said "look at yeosang, how good his grades is, he even got an A for his arts"

everyday his father will always tell him to be as good as yeosang and one day he is just sick of it. his father treat yeosang better than he treat his own son. when yeosang's family come, he would always compliment yeosang in front of him and he always feel left out and unwanted.

one night made him hate yeosang even more. he is failing his test because he just can't keep up with the subjects. he always have wanted to be a soccer player. to bare with the disappointment towards himself, he play soccer with his friends. that night when his father got a call from the teacher about his performance in school, he forced jongho to have a personal tutor. he got so stress after that, he didn't even have time to play at all. and his father would say "why can't you be just like yeosang?" when he is back home with his tense face.

that's when he become so mad everytime he sees the older. jongho got even more upset when he enroll to the same university as yeosang. even till this day, his father would forced him to talk to yeosang and learn from him.

............

jongho put on a black sweats and a black t-shirt for the night. mingi invited all of them for a small party, they'll probably have a sleep-over and drink as much as they can. he open the door to mingi's but it was lock. jongho swear he didn't expect it but yeosang was the one who open it. jongho frown as always. seeing his face made his mood go down every single time.

yeosang didn't say anything, if he did jongho would ignore him or would remark with smart comeback but was actually petty. he move to the other side to let jongho come in.

the younger huff in frustration. he find mingi first before he talk to anyone else.

"hyung, why didn't you tell me he's here"

mingi is wearing a pink gliterry "BIRTHDAY BOY" headband.

"he's my friend and he's friends with our other friends, you should have expected that" mingi said fixing his headband. his eyes focus on the mirror in front of him. he shift his face to jongho "how do i look?"

jongho focus on the headband. "like you're the birthday boy"

he look at the living-room. there is hongjoong and seonghwa on the floor, talking to each other like they didn't live in the same room, there is yunho being headflick by san, wooyoung cheering for yunho and san, and there is yeosang. the guy he hate the most sitting there too, looking intimidated by the way san is flicking yunho's forehead.

jongho had no choice but to join them. everyone is wearing some kind of sleeping wear so obviously they'll have a sleep-over. as much as he hate being in the same place with yeosang, he knew leaving will upset his bestfriend.

he join seonghwa and hongjoong on the floor. seonghwa as always treat him like he's a child. the guy smile fondly at him and hold his hand while still talking to hongjoong.

"i heard you're having problem in your statistic clas" seonghwa said.

"how did you know?" jongho ask suprised that people know.

"well actually- okay please don't be mad about it, yeosang told me" seonghwa said.

jongho frown at the name. why does he always there to piss him off. what does he have anything to do with him that he tell seonghwa about his own business.

he remember the first day of class when he see that blond hair in one of the seats. who else would dye their hair blond other than him? he still can't forget how hard he try to change class but it's impossible since no one would willing to change and every other class is full.

"if you need help i can help you" seonghwa offer.

he did have a problem with the subject. he's struggling to understand everything, he fail miserably the first test, he can't get any topic. seonghwa is nice enough to help and he would love to, no he need to. he can't have a failed subject in one semester, that would be bad. with no doubt he agree right away.

mingi finally stand in the living room with that cute little headband. san was the first to compliment him saying he looks cute. out of nowhere, mingi pull out the beer from his behind, a big bag plastic of them. jongho can't even count how much bottles are in there.

"beer party anyone?" mingi ask.

"hell fucking yes!" wooyoung scream shocking everyone.

all eight of them sit in a circle, jongho want to switch pmace so bad because he is sitting straight in front of yeosang.

"since it's my birthday, i'll decide on what game" mingi said. he put down all the beer in the middle of the circle, taking one tall glass. the other take the cans, wanting to drink something at the moment. "let's play truth or dare, whoever fail drink this whole glass"

without doubt everyone agree except for hongjoong. he did agree but "if it risk your well-being imma need everyone to stop"

they start, turning the bottle on the floor. it stop at san. he is ready to get any kind of dare.

"truth" san pick.

wooyoung is so quick to ask "if you have to have sex with any of us who would it be?"

with no pause. with confidence that he always have, he look deep into wooyoung's eyes.

"you"

everyone can see how wooyoung was taken aback by that. he got flustered he smile to himself and lick his lips.

"okay you two, do that when none of us are around, somebody spin the damn bottle" yunho said getting quiet irritated by the eye fucking those two are doing.

seonghwa spin the bottle. it stop at yunho. he was ready for it "dare"

mingi start "jump from the balcony"

hongjoong and seonghwa shake both of their heads "nope, im not letting you do that" hongjoong sternly said.

seonghwa trying his hard to speak nicely "if you fall you'll get hurt and you don't want to feel that"

yunho stand up in his feet. "that makes it even more fun!". he voluntarily walk to the balcony. hongjoong is quick to run and catch him, like catching a two year old running towards an elevator.

the older's hand grab on the arm strongly. "yunho please no!"

"hyung he'll fall to the grass and it's only the second floor,he's fine" mingi said.

all of them stand up too, walking towards yunho who's already in the balcony. the guy, with no fear have climb up the railing and stand on the little space in between the railing stick.

"jeong yunho! i swear to god-" hongjoong panic.

"wait i got my phone" wooyoung said opening his camera.

"i got 911" seonghwa said dialing the emergency line.

before yunho can jump, hongjoong stop him. "make sure you land on your foot!"

"hyung no worries, that's like a few meters" yunho said.

hongjoong sigh so hard. the others are shouting and cheering for him, especially mingi. everyone had their phone up recording him. yunho finally jump.

hongjoong swear his heart flip. he scream louder than anyone else there. thankfully, he landed on his foot just right. looking up he put his thumbs up "im good!"

seonghwa put down his phone, everyone else cheer even harder for him.

yeosang however is shock. maybe he didn't realize it. jongho had his whole side attach to him, his hand even, maybe, accidently touch his thigh. maybe not touching at all but jongho's back of palm is there beside yeosang's thigh but the amount of contact with that male for the past seven years was none. maybe that's why his mind starts to shut when he feel the hand.

jongho turn and finally realize it's yeosang. he immediately move to the back, walking back inside the apartment.

yup that seems more right.

hongjoong shout first, startling yeosang.

"you get back up here jeong yunho!"

everyone get back inside, sitting on the same position as the start.

someone spin the bottle again. it stop at yeosang. he's too lazy to move his body, if he pick dare they might ask him to do extreme things that require movement.

"truth" he said.

san ask the question. "is there anyone in the room that you would bottom for?"

yeosang thought for a few second. maybe he pretend that he's thinking. "there is"

everyone react to it, shouting and whistling.

"okay who?!" mingi ask excitedly.

"no no no, you ask is there anyone, not who, i already answer my question" yeosang said cockily.

"i bet it's me" mingi said.

yeosang laugh at the sarcasm.

"everyone here know it's not you" hongjoong said.

yeosang spin the bottle again, until it stop at jongho. he know how jongho hate if he ever speak to him so he choose not to say anything.

"dare" he said.

san is the one who give the dare. he has the evil look on his face.

"kiss yeosang, on the lips, for five minutes" san said.

yeosang glare at san. why does he got involve in this. jongho will pissed. then he will look like he wanna get out of the space and yeosang hate when that happen.

jongho didn't even look at yeosang, didn't even lift his head to glace at him, his hand reach the tall glass and pour the beer making the glass full.

"i can chug three of this just to avoid that" jongho said before he chug on the beer, one shot. everyone cheer for him, watching how he down the whole glass.

yeosang take his own can of beer, downing one whole can. maybe he's piss. jongho have ego as high as the moon, he would take any dare even when he'll get into trouble the next day. not kissing him just prove how much he disgust yeosang and yup not gonna lie, yeosang was hurt.

the night goes on with the dares. seonghwa had to sit on hongjoong's lap but got complain from the younger because he is much smaller than him. wooyoung had to give a lap dance to san, which create a painful sexual tension between the two the whole night. jongho smashing a watermelon with his barehands and mingi eating it like a zombie munching on flesh.

yeosang won't stop chugging on the beer eventhough he's not the one rejecting a dare or truth. he feel himself getting drunk. before he realise it, he's asleep on the floor.

he did wake up a bit, finding mingi eating a whipped cream off yunho's shoulder, seonghwa stopping jongho from punching the fifth melon, hongjoong drinking and getting extremely drunk. it's a chaos. after joining the other on the stupid shit he can't even recall the next day, yeosang pass out on the floor.

................. 

jongho feel a bit warm. he feel a shift of body on his side. still feeling exhausted, he move his body towards the other, lying on the side. he open his eyes just to see who it is. he shouldn't be suprised but seeing yeosang's face that close to him in the morning is quiet traumatizing to him. with the reflect that he have, his strong hand push yeosang's shoulder harshly until the older is shift backwards. yeosang screech in pain, still hangover from last night. jongho immediately get up, without saying anything to yeosang he leave to the bathroom.

yeosang sigh. he get up first, trying to find any pills in mingi's house. that's when he realise everyone else is on the floor, just woken up by jongho's steps just now. seonghwa is already awake, drinking some water in the kitchen.

"hey, how are you feeling?" seonghwa ask pouring a hangover drink in a cup for him.

"like i need more beer than a hangover drink" yeosang sarcastically said. he take the glass and drink the whole thing.

"are you alright yeosangie?" seonghwa ask, tone so soft like asking a baby if they want milk.

yeosnag nod his head. what's the point of talking about things that everybody already know about.

jongho got out of the bathroom, he pick up all of hos belonging trying to go out of the house as fast as he can. mingi start to talk to him.

"saw you drape a blanket over yeosang" mingi said. jongho stop shoving his phone in his pocket.

it's true. he's not really drunk last night, he can handle quiet amount of alcohol. he sees yeosang curling like a cooked prawn on the cold floor, body shiver in cold, being thoughtful he got into mingi's room, stealing one of the blankets and drape over yeosang. he even take the small cushion, lifting yeosang's head carefully and let it rest on the soft cushion.

"you can continue lying to yourself that you hate him" mingi said.

jongho glare at mingi, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"shut up hyung" he said. he say goodbye to everyone awake in the living room before he off to his own apartment.

.................

after that night, yeosang starts to act differently. he usually will ignore jongho nor talk to him at all even though they are in the same place, but jongho is shock when the older sit beside him and act like his friend.

"hey jongho" he said.

jongho feel weirded out by it but he manage to ignore him by using his phone. yeosang does not surrender in getting his attention, he grab one of jongho's pen saying he didn't bring one. he even mess with jongho's note by doodling a cute figure at the page he's writing an equation. and that's what piss him off.

angrily he ask yeosang "what the fuck do you want?"

his tone is whisper but mad and clear on yeosang's ear.

"not much, getting you feisty is fun" yeosang said back.

jongho stand up from his seat, ready to move the other end of the class. before he can, the professor come in with the books, starting the class immediately. he is leave with no choice but to sit with yeosang.

the whole class, as always, yeosang focus. he didn't bother jongho at all, even helping the girl who's sitting beside him with the questions.

"i have an announcement" she said hand pulling out a file. her eyes focus on the list in her hands.

"since it's the fifth week of semester, and you guys will have tons of projects with other courses, i want you guys to do the project now, submission on week eight"

that's three weeks.

"and you'll be doing it in pairs"

gosh! jongho knew no one in the class except for yeosang, the guy he wants to avoid at the start of the class. yeosang would not want to be partner with him anyway, nothing to worry about.

"this is the partner list, i already pair you guys up depends on who should be with who, remember im not changing any partner, if you wanna change do the project alone" she hold up the paper with his hand, showing it to the whole class.

"let's start, choi jongho"

that was fast. why is his name the first one to be announce. maybe she paired him with soobin the smart kid or maybe she put dumb kids together so he'll end up with the guy who always sleeps in class at the very far back.

"your partner is kang yeosang" she said after she find him in the class.

jongho freeze. he can't even stand him being in the same class and now he had to work with him. he wanted to protest, he wanted to change partner, anyone but him please.

yeosang however are so cool with it. he look at jongho with his bright smile "guess you're stuck with me partner" 

jongho shake his head. he ignore yeosang who excitedly calling him partner. gosh how much he wanted to leave.

after the class was dismissed, yeosang is blabbering about how to make it work.

"you know my apartment are always noisy with wooyoung and yunho playing games-"

jongho arrange all of his belonging, shove it into his bag trying his hard to ignore yeosang.

"-and your apartment are far from here and i don't have a car so how do we-"

before yeosang can even finish his word, jongho dash out of the classroom. "-i guess i'll text you" he said to himself instead.

...................

jongho knock on seonghwa's apartment, trying to find hongjoong. maybe that's the best place to whine about how much he hate his statistic class. seonghwa was the one opening the door for him.

"can you please let me in? i need hongjoongie hyung" he said eyes pleading like a puppy.

seonghwa haven't had the time to say anything but jongho have already walk past him through the door. he's more shock to see yeosang lying on the couch with his phone. hongjoong sitting right next to him.

"why are you here?!" jongho ask yeosang.

yeosang roll his eyes. this man is getting irritating.

"you do realise im basically seonghwa's favourite brother" yeosang said.

jongho take no time to got out of the house. going back home is probably the better option. hongjoong out of nowhere, touch his shoulder to stop him.

"what is it? you were looking for me" hongjoong said.

jongho turn to his hyung.

"he's my partner, i can't deal with that hyung" jongho said.

hongjoong sigh. he pull jongho's hand and force him to sit at one of the stool the neighbour have.

"i know you hate him so much but you seriously need to pass this semester, you're not gonna repeat a whole semester right? is that what you want?" hongjoong said.

jongho pout. he's upset. not even hongjoong try to understand his situation.

"doing the project alone are a huge headache. as much as you hate it, you need him more than anything else for that one subject" hongjoong said.

jongho hate it so much that it's true. he spend his whole life hearing people talk about how good that man's grade is. what a wonderful exciting life right?

"i don't know what happen between you two, yeosang said you used to be close, im not into knowing what happen but you need to do this with him" hongjoong pat jongho's shoulder, trying to snap the hell out of the younger.

"i- but i hate it so much" jongho protest weakly. he pout, eyes looking down on his hands playing together.

hongjoong hold both of his shoulder, hitting it stronger this time.

"i know, but you need to throw away your ego or your hatred towards him, this is about your grades and graduation" hongjoong said.

jongho agree. it's true.

"come on, your project are only for three weeks, that's not long, you just have to see his face for three weeks" hongjoong said.

jongho did see yeosang everyday though since he is always with yunho, and yunho is mingi's bestfriend so in conclusion they always see each other. maybe hongjoong is right, he need to throw away his ego.

"you're right, it's not like im left with any other choice" jongho admit.

"yup! you can do this!" hongjoong assured him.

the talk with hongjoong did knock some sense to him. he knew he's the one who should be texting yeosang first about it. it's only fair since he's the one hating on him for years.

let's start our project this weekend

jongho wait for yeosang to reply, not even five minutes he did.

you still have my number

jongho roll his eyes. that's not the answer he's looking for. he should say yes to that. or an okay.

you should only say yes or no to that

yes

your apartment

jongho hated that idea. his place is just for rest or his alone peaceful time, not a pleace he had to study or do his tons of work.

i don't want you in my apartment

okay then suit yourself

you decide where since you hate whatever i say

that's true. it's fine because he likes deciding for things anyway.

weekend come fast. he didn't see yeosang at all the whole week. maybe because he went back home right away everyday and didn't even socialise with his friends. he wait for yeosang in the public study room at the library. the space is small, only two people can fit. when he register to book the room at the time, he said for two people and they give the smallest room there since that's the only room available.

only one desk are in the room, with two chairs. the library is old, the chairs are already making weird dying bird noise. jongho swear when he sit the chair almost broke.

the librarian ask "where's your partner?"

referring yeosang as his partner is quiet- something he doesn't like.

"he's on his way" jongho said.

yeosang show up in front of the door. "im here" he move into the room, or more like the small space at the very far corner of the library with doors.

"you two need more privacy? i can make this area unavailable if that'll help" she said.

jongho blink. what does that mean by that.

"we're fine miss" he said to the girl before she walk away, smirk knowingly at the two.

"what does that even mean?" jongho ask.

"it means she thinks we're fucking" yeosang said puttig his tote bag on the desk.

jongho can't even comprehend what he just say. fucking yeosang, not gonna happen.

yeosang sit on the other chair there. man the space is too small, it's like they made it for quick fuck. who would study in that small space. before he knew it, the chair shake harshly until it break in half. the backrest break, falling to the floor bringing yeosang with it. yeosang scream really loud when that happens. his whole leg is up in the air.

he make a fake crying sound.

jongho ask awkwardly, trying hard not to laugh at yeosang's position. "you alright?"

"no~" yeosang said.

jongho stand up, extend both of his hands towards yeosang. the older stare at the hand, not believing what he saw.

"are you seriously trying to help me now?" yeosang ask.

jongho roll his eyes.

"take it or get yourself up" jongho said.

yeosang pull his legs away from the chair, letting it fall to the ground. he take both of jongho's hand in his. jongho pull him once, probably not even using his full potential strength but yeosang is suddenly standing from lying down on the ground. he almost fell from out of balance standing on top of the broken backrest. two hand hold his waist, stopping him from fall again.

that hand is so strong. yeosang knew jongho is strong, he've seen him breaking an apple in half with his barehands, smashing a melon with his fist, even smashing a papaya. getting that hand holding his tiny waist like that of course would make him flustered. yeosang flush. maybe he's just shy because jongho never touch him.

"careful" he said shortly.

yeosang nod. jongho let go of his waist.

to ease the awkwardness, yeosang look at the broken chair.

"great now the librarian think we're really fucking" yeosang said.

probably not the best thing to say because jongho completely ignore his word.

yeosang push away the chair on the ground, planning to sit there. before he can, jongho stand from the only chair that can be sit on.

"you sit there" he point to the chair.

"what?"

jongho sit on the ground leaving yeosang puzzled. "im giving you the seat" he said.

yeosang then sit on the chair, facing the younger. "wanna ask why are you being so nice but you probably hate it when i ask that so-"

"let's just start" jongho cut him off.

the two surprisingly work well together. yeosang is the first to understand, he teach jongho a lot of things. jongho didn't even ignore him or act like he hate him. it's probably the first time they ever talk like normal people would.

...................

the two meet a few times after class on the weekdays. the project is not an easy thing to do and they don't have much time to complete everything. it's already friday. they should be doing other things such as, rest but the two seems to have to do the project again.

hey

can you come to my apartment

maybe doing it at jongho's place is better than the small room the library provide, at least they can lie around on the floor when they are tired.

where r u?

i can pick u up

having jongho this nice to him is so odd. this never happen at all. although he did pretend like he doesn't know him in front of their other friends but having him being thoughtful enough to pick him up is enough.

thatd be great

im at the hall block

jongho did bring him home. it feel so different. awkward too. yeosang hesitate to even do anything in jongho's, maybe because he always have been. he sit at one of the couch there.

jongho ask him "are you hungry?"

yeosang nod. he is.

"i'll cook us ramen" jongho said before he off to the kitchen.

yeosang join him, to see what he's doing. the younger already changed to a comfortable t and sweats. his hand steer the ramen pot.

"i can't believe you're cooking me ramen" yeosang said smiling.

jongho chuckle. he smile. he fucking smile. he did smile a bit when they work together but this smile is genuine and he smile because of him.

"can't believe it too" jongho said.

the two eat straight from the pot together, sitting closely at the small table in front of the television. jongho play brooklyn nine-nine, the episode that he leave yesterday. they eat comfortably, not minding anything else yet.

yeosang suddenly start to spill something about his friends, trying to talk about anything to ease his mind.

"seonghwa told me yesterday that hongjoong kiss him"

jongho stop chewing. he look at yeosang.

"that old man didn't even tell me anything!" jongho said. "so are they dating now?"

"no" yeosang said.

"god those two are so painful to watch" jongho said.

yeosang nod his head, agreeing to jongho. they clearly like each other so much. anyone can see. even a toddler can.

jongho's eyes trail to yeosang's lips. the older notice how the eyes shift from his eyes to his lips. yeosang lick his lips, wondering what's on jongho's mind. having jongho's face that close to him, eyes locking on his lips, that made him nervous for no reason.

suddenly, his hand grab on yeosang's chin, pulling him a bit closer. jongho run his thumb around below his lips, cleaning some ramen soup that stick to his chin.

"you are such a messy eater" jongho said.

yeosang swear he thought jongho would kiss him. not that he wants it but he doesn't hate the thought.

"why do you think seonghwa have wet wipes all the time? it's because of me" yeosang said leaving the thoughts far away from him.

jongho let go yeosang's chin. the touch linger. that huge hand holding his small face. even though it's just the chin.

"you never change" jongho state. his eyes is still looking at yeosang.

yeosang wonder what is he thinking. what does that eyes mean. it's like he's watching a tape from years ago that he never knew he wanted to see.

at least jongho remember some stuff about him.

"i don't change at all" yeosang said.

"do you still like gummy bears?" jongho ask.

"never stop liking them" yeosang said.

"so you must like chicken too" jongho state.

yeosang shy away.

"i do still love chicken" yeosang said.

jongho smile at him, continue eating the ramen. the two didn't stop watching the show. none realise it's almost dark outside.

the younger is the first to realise, when he notice how dark it has become.

"it's already dark" jongho said.

"i think we just finish a season" yeosang said.

jongho pause the show, standing to turn on the lights. yeosang lie down on the floor.

"im getting lazy to do the project" yeosang said.

"you're already here, might as well get it done" jongho said. he quote hongjoong. that's what he always hear from that man, might as well get it done.

the two settle in jongho,s room, doing the project on the bed and the floor. books and pens scatter on the bed, jongho had his laptop on his lap, typing the unnecessarily long report. yeosang solve all the question about the project, teaching jongho some of it.

"and- we're done!" jongho said.

jongho sit beside yeosang who's leaning on the board. the two go through the reports together, trying to find an incomplete parts. thankfully everything is done.

"we are done!" yeosang said. he raised his palm up, wanting to get a high-five from jongho. jongho did, hitting the palm together lightly. what yeosang didn't expect was for jongho to grab on his hand, holding them for a few seconds before he let go.

"it's already two" jongho said.

yeosang yawn.

"no wonder im so tired" yeosang said. he shift his body downwards, lying on the bed.

"you can just go back tomorrow" jongho said.

yeosang nod. he's too sleepy anyway. if jongho didn't suggest that, he would just sleep without asking him if he can stay.

jongho see yeosang everyday ever since. they have lunch together as always with the other. everyone was shock to see jongho sit beside yeosang, even offering a drink for him. what's more shocking is when the two joke around with each other, even laughing together. yunho ask if he's dreaming or were they in different dimension. mingi smirk at jongho while hongjoong smile proudly at jongho.

its the statistic class, they sit together. jongho promised to go to yeosang's after class since they want to complete the presentation part. the lecturer call jongho to meet her privately in her room after class, leaving yeosang going back alone.

"yes miss? is there anything i can do?" jongho ask.

she ask him to take a seat, locking fingers together.

"your quiz last week was better, but you need more improvement" she said.

she show his paper.

"im not here to scold you, im just trying my hardest to give you a good marks, i thought having you partner with yeosang would make your performance better" she said.

jongho hate that.

"ask him to teach you, he's really good, he ace in any other subjects too" she said smiling to him.

that's all he heard. ever since in high school, that's the only thing people around him said. yeosang is good, yeosang ace every subject, ask him to teach you, take advice from him, take notes from him. gosh. how long will he hear that?

"is that all miss?" jongho ask trying to be respectful.

she nod dismissing him.

he doesn't know why but that really make him hate yeosang again. it's like people trying to make him feel small just because someone he knew is so good at studying. maybe he's just jealous. maybe it's just pettiness. but he still feel hatred towards him.

yeosang smile when he sees jongho, but the younger didn't even try to return the smile. his eyes is dark, looking upset. the older try his hardest to cheer him up, asking if he want some chicken.

"i don't want anything kang yeosang" jongho said voice stern. he look away from the older.

"what is wrong with you jongho? you've been acting piss since you came here" yeosang said.

"none of your business" he said.

great. they didn't even manage to start their project and now jongho is acting like an asshole.

"really? it doesn't have anything to do with hating me?" yeosang ask.

he's pissed. he doesn't get jongho at all. he thought all is good. why is he acting like the three weeks ago jongho?

"shut up kang yeosang" jongho said.

now yeosang is mad. the hell is wrong with him.

"i don't get you at all, you were so nice last week, what happen?" yeosang ask.

"nothing happen, i still hate you the same" jongho said.

lies.

yeosang spend years wondering why. he always wanted to ask why. the younger never once give an opportunity for them to speak to each other.

"why? why do you hate me so much jongho?" yeosang ask.

jongho roll his eyes.

"no need to know" jongho said.

"were you jealous of me? is that why?" yeosang ask. he purposedly trying to get jongho mad because he is.

"i swear to god, shut up" jongho said warning him.

"hell im not gonna shut up, im tired of getting treated like a garbage jongho! i know why you hate me so much, i think you're jealous of me- you're just jealous because i have so much achievement in high school, you were just-"

yeosang is cut off.

he knew jongho would go physical, but holding his wrist up in the air, pining him on the fridge while he other hand grabbing his collar isn't something he expected. he thought he will get a hard punch on the face.

his face is red in anger. he looks piss. the man look like he's in control now, eyes looking straight into yeosang's.

"im so what kang yeosang? tell me" jongho said. his face is an inch away from yeosang, nose almost touch.

yeosang swallow the lump on his throat, confuse by the reason why he got so nervous. his mind shut off, he can't think of a word except-

"you're so fucking hot!" yeosang said.

he doesn't know why he did it, maybe because he wants to. he push himself forward, kissing jongho full on the lips. god, that was a soft lips. even though it's like a hard punch with the lips, he can still feel the softness of them.

panic with his own action, he pull away. jongho look as shock too, eyes pop out. his hand is still holding his wrist firmly, the other is still grabbing the collar, their face are still so close to each other. yeosang wasn't ready. he wasn't when jongho let go of his wrist and collar, to grab on his neck and jaw, kissing him full on the lips.

the kiss is rough. it's hungry, mad and angry. it's like jongho despise him. jongho catch his lips, mouthing on the thin lips of the older. his teeth clashing with the other, kissing him like he want to hit him.

jongho bite on the lower lip hard. it's so hard until yeosang wince in pain. more like moan in enjoyable pain. he love it. the hand move to grab yeosang's waist, holding it roughly. he push yeosang harder on the fridge, bringing himself closer to the older. his mouth move to the older's jaw, biting it lightly. yeosang finally manage to take a breath. he didn't know what just happen but he enjoy it way too much.

jongho then move his mouth towards the neck, licking the skin, and even sucking lightly. yeosang doesn't care anymore. he run his hand inside jongho's hair, fingers on the lock. he moan hard when jongho start to bite his neck. damn why didn't jongho do this earlier? things might get less complicated.

suddenly, the door bell ring startling the two. jongho immediately, move away from yeosang. he look panic. yeosang look so hot. the bruise on his lips, the wet neck that he lick. before he can process what he just did, he run away from that apartment, ignoring the delivery boy in front of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, im really happy with the kudos you guys leave ☺️ 
> 
> this chapter is not much, im not a good writer and english is not my first language. not even sure if my grammar is right. thanks fo reading this i truly appreciate it.

jongho wake up from his bed. it's the presentation day with yeosang. he groan hard for the last two hour. he can't sleep. since the day they kissed, or yeosang smooching him and he went full beast on the older making out, he have been ignoring yeosang.

jongho look at his phone, notification from yeosang pop on his lock screen.

_______________________________________

i know u dont wanna see me

but pls come today u need ur marks

n u did so well for it so u deserve it

ill pretend nothing happen

so dont worry

________________________________________

he sigh again. he's not ready. ever since the kissed, he avoid seeing him ever, even during lunch he would eat out not minding to eat with his other friends.

jongho is finally there, wearing his formal attire, walking towards the lecturer's room. yeosang is standing, leaning on the wall. the younger glance at him a bit.

"hey jongho" yeosang said.

"hey" he said back.

yeosang smile at him like he usually do, acting like he hasn't been dying inside to see him.

"i hope you read my text about which part you'll be talking about" yeosang said.

"i did" jongho said.

the two nod. the lecturer call both their name, asking them to come inside. the presentation on going for fifteen minutes. jongho explaining his part well and as expected, yeosang present with his professional manner, getting praise from the lecturer.

"you two did really well, jongho too, you must have taught him a lot right yeosang?" she ask yeosang.

yeosang shake his head, refuse to take the compliment "no no, jongho improve all because of his hard-work, i didn't teach him at all"

she smile at yeosang skeptically, looking at jongho "well, im sorry i underestimate you jongho, you did a really good job today" she said sincerely.

jongho nod, bowing at her as a thanks.

once the two are out of the office, jongho walk away from yeosang fast, not minding to look at the older at all. he doesn't know how to face him. all he feel is confusion.

yeosang look at jongho's back, walking really fast away from him. for the past years jongho have showed hatred towards him, this is the first time he felt truly hurt.

hongjoong open the door to his apartment, not minding if the guy will let him or not. jongho is there, watching the same show everyday. the ramen cup is still on the desk, an un-washed cups is sitting carefully. his hair sticking to many sides, eyes dark from lack of sleep or maybe over-slept.

"choi jongho" hongjoong call him, voice stern and strict like he's on the verge of scolding him.

"yes?" jongho answer, not minding to look at the older.

"what the fuck did you do?" hongjoong ask. he sounds real mad.

"i did nothing" jongho said, replying shortly after.

"then why the fuck is yeosang in my apartment crying his eyes out?" hongjoong ask.

that draw his attention. jongho look up, he sit up immediately. "he cried?"

"yes he is crying! why did you have to hurt him like that?!" hongjoong ask.

"i-i don't know" that's the only thing he can say. he doesn't fucking know what is up with him, why can't he stop thinking about yeosang and why he can physically feel his heart breaking while thinking of him. why does he feel so much emotion at once, the person that he hate the most is running in his head, looking so- looking really- extremely gorgeous and pretty. what is wrong with him?

"what do you mean you don't know? you fucking kiss him and left and ignore him! imagine if someone did that to you, you would feel worthless too" hongjoong said.

jongho look down. he knew he messed up and he knew this will hurt him but he doesn't know how to deal with it. talking to him and act like the kiss never happen would make it super awkward, keep kissing him again is too weird since he always hate the guy, ignoring him like he always did is a better options.

"what is wrong with you actually? i thought you two were getting along" hongjoong ask. he sit next to the younger on the couch, give full attention to him.

"do we?" jongho ask. they did. he remember every bit of moment with yeosang, the way he smile so sweetly, the way he would walk excitedly towards him, the way his lips taste when he kiss him and that tiny waist in his huge hands, yes he remember so fucking much that it hurts.

"do you know that i never met anyone who hate yeosang as much as you do" hongjoong state. he look at jongho for his reaction. the younger are still looking upset. "but i never met anyone who cares about him as much as you do"

jongho chuckle. "seonghwa and wooyoung probably care about him more"

"they do, but they wouldn't punch a guy who harass him" hongjoong said.

it's true. that happened earlier this year at seungcheol's party. seungcheol invited hongjoong to the party, even asking him to bring his group of friends. they all were having fun drinking and dancing. yeosang was dancing with this one guy, but suddenly the guy pull him closer. his hand reach for yeosang's crotch, the other hand pull his hand to grab on the guy's crotch. he remember the panic look on yeosang's face before he tried to get away.

yeosang was smaller than him, causing the guy to easily pull him towards a room. jongho watch how yeosang shaking his head saying he doesn't want any of it. without waiting, he take the guy's hand away from yeosang and shove him away. he even pull yeosang behind him, protecting him. jongho didn't miss the opportunity to punched him really hard on the face. he doesn't remember why he did that but he is so furious that the man is touching yeosang.

jongho pull yeosang's arm after, getting him out of the party. he asked him if he's fine which yeosang answer with small no. jongho drive him home making sure yeosang got into his house before he drive back home.

"that's not the only time, i know what you did in high school too" hongjoong said.

"don't mention it" jongho warns.

"you got suspended because of him" hongjoong said.

jongho roll his eyes. hell yeah that was true.

he was in school, noticing yeosang didn't come for more than three days. he was wondering what could have happen. what shocked him was when he enter his class, noticing one of his classmate watching a video of yeosang, spluttering on the floor crying and a bunch of guys kicking his torso and even grabbing his head. the boys were laughing at the video calling him pussy and weak. he didn't even realise but he's already lunging a punch towards the person holding the phone until they lost a few of their front teeth. he almost get expelled from school if it weren't for the proof he got with one of the guy's phone. he got suspended for three weeks for an act of violence and breaking one of the dude's leg but he swear it was all worth it.

the first day he was suspended, jongho visit yeosang in the hospital, bringing gummy bear for him. he thought of buying chicken but the hospital said it is not allowed.

jongho remember the cut on yeosang's face, the bruise on his ribs and the big wound on the stomach. that makes him mad even more. should have break the ribs instead.

when yeosang open his eyes, he look scared seeing jongho's face. jongho shake his head, touching his shoulder lightly saying he came just to see him. he even help the nurse taking care of yeosang, helping him in the shower and even feed him the horrible hospital food. jongho secretly hand yeosang the gummy bear when the nurse are not in sight. jongho still remember the smile yeosang gave him when he saw the gummy bear.

"and you remember when you heard woohyuk want to fuck him? you did everything to make him stay away from that dude" hongjoong states.

"that woohyuk dude, i know there's something wrong with that dude" jongho cursed him.

hongjoong watch jongho. he can't believe the boy is still furious about it.

"jongho do you even hear yourself?" hongjoong ask.

"i do have ears" jongho sarcasticly said.

hongjoong hold up his fist jokingly, trying to punch jongho.

"to me, you sounds like you're pretty in love" hongjoong said.

jongho glare at hongjoong, only to stop when he realise something.

"i am not" he said.

"are you denying it to me or denying it to yourself?" hongjoong ask staring at the younger boringly.

that question. he can't answer that. he doesn't know. he doesn't even know what he really feel about yeosang, how can he answer that.

"i don't even know what i feel hyung" jongho said.

"then you have to figure it out, please for the love of god talk to him!" hongjoong said.

.........................

yeosang sit on seonghwa's couch, watching him hand a cup of tea for him. his hand ruffle yeosang's hair, finger trying to sooth him. yeosang smile at him, feeling really thankful.

"are you better?" seonghwa ask him.

yeosang nod, he did feel better after crying for an hour in front of hongjoong and seonghwa. he thought he wants to deal with his own emotion alone but he really need to see them at the moment.

"thanks hyung" yeosang said.

"no worrries, i came to you too when hongjoong didn't even show any interest in me" seonghwa said.

"speaking about him, what happen with you two?" yeosang ask.

"well- actually he ask me to date him a few days ago but since you're sad i don't think its the best time to tell you" seonghwa said.

yeosang jump in seonghwa's arm, hugging his neck while seonghwa naturally lift him up, like he always do with they younger. "im so happy for you!"

seonghwa smile strugglingly "thanks yeosang but i swear you're not as light as you used to"

yeosang let go of him, getting out of seonghwa's hold. seonghwa watch the younger who contrast from a few hours ago, going from bawling his eyes out to smiling with honey dripping from his eyes. at least he seems fine now.

"are you really okay?" seonghwa ask.

yeosang nod. "after four hours spending on your couch i've made my decision, i want to stop this with jongho, he ignore me first so obviously he doesn't want anything to do with me and why would i want his attention? i'll just move on!" yeosang said determined.

but that's not the problem. if yeosang never once see jongho more than a friend see a guy, that shouldn't be a problem. yeosang have been crushing on jongho since he can't even remember.

every moment jongho show any hatred on him, others would glare at him but yeosang shake it off. he knew the reason jongho can't stand him and he truly deeply understand why. every time jongho insult him, he only feel good for the attention he got.

"are you sure baby? i'll support you with all your decision, if you're hurt just tell me okay i'll come to you right away" seonghwa said.

yeosang now stop smiling. he lie back down on the couch, feeling his hand rest on his stomach. "im just really tired, i spent almost my whole life liking him-"

"yeah you were so dumb for liking a dude who despise you" seonghwa said.

"-true -i always thought he liked me but cover it with this weird hate but protective shit, but i guess, i was wrong, he didn't even look at me during the presentation" yeosang said.

"honey~" seonghwa symphatize him.

"i feel pathetic, but i think i should just have some fun" yeosang said.

"i know exactly what to do" seonghwa said.

.....................

jongho wake up in the morning, feeling drain for no reason. he hate how every living moment of his life, he feel his heart physically in pain. it's so painful. it's like it's being teared in many pieces. jongho knew the sole reason he feel that way. ever since the talk with hongjoong, he just can't stop thinking about how he actually feel for yeosang. maybe, just maybe there is a tiny feelings he have for the older since forever, maybe he do like him. but he doesn't understand why is it so hard to admit if.

he guess it's his pride talking, since he only show hatred for that man since high school. getting friends back means yeosang have manage to make jongho less hate him and he just hate losing.

after four hours of just thinking, and his mind can never stop drawing back to the way he hold yeosang when they kiss, and how good his lips taste like, he finally decided. he wants to make things right. he wants to have yeosang as someone who has his back and as someone who he will protect.

jongho take his phone, texting yeosang as it is the first thing pop out in his mind.

_____________________

i know its sudden

but can we pls meet

ill see u at ur house

_____________________

jongho walk to yeosang's apartment instead of drive, he thought it would be a better option since he doesn't know the come out of the talk. once he's in front of the door, wooyoung is there too standing.

"oh look! the guy who made yeosang upset for a week is here!" wooyoung sarcastically said.

jongho pout. he feel so sorry. he really want to apologise.

"where is he?" jongho ask.

wooyoung shake his head. "he's not here"

"really? where is he?" jongho ask.

"why are you looking for him anyway?" wooyoung ask hands cross on his chest.

"i- i wanted to apologise for how bad i treat him this whole time" jongho said.

wooyoung point at him. "you want to apologise to him?!"

jongho nod his head fast.

"jongho i don't know, he said he really don't want to see you" wooyoung said.

jongho look down. great jongho. he messed up everything.

"he's actually at seonghwa's getting ready, they are going to the itaewon club" wooyoung said.

"okay hyung thank you so much" jongho said ready to leave.

jongho knew if he see yeosang at seonghwa's, he would have to talk to hongjoong, then talk to seonghwa, then finally he can talk to yeosang who probably refused to talk to him, so he waits for them to be at the club.

he wait at the bar, eyes on the entrance, a hand holding a drink. maybe yeosang is there to have fun, and maybe get some d for being so bored at home. thinking about it manage to make him crash his glass.

a woman come sit beside him, trying to get a drink. she is breathtakingly gorgeous. "hey" she call jongho.

jongho nod politely.

"i see that you're alone" she said.

"waiting for my friends" jongho said.

"then we can have some fun before they come right?" she said seducing him.

jongho shake his head. he's seriously not in the mood at all. all in his mind is yeosang and how much he wanna see him.

the woman didn't give up, trying her best to make jongho fall for her charm. she stand in front of jongho, holding his shoulder with her beautiful painted nails. she is in fact, very very gorgeous. jongho notice that, he has eyes and he can see.

"why don't you dance with me?" she ask.

jongho shake his head "im so sorry but not into standing up now"

she smile cheekily. "hmm, then we'll stay here for a drink, i like that too"

jongho nod, maybe having a company isn't so bad. his eyes is still watching the entrance in case he recognise the people coming in.

the woman won't stop talking to him, even to the point she start to pull him. with no warning, she attached her lips on jongho's kissing him. jongho is shock, he never experience anyone kissing him like this except yeosang.

his eyes bulged in shock. jongho's eyes look to the crowd, that's when he notice yeosang standing looking at him. jongho use his strength and push the girl lightly, not forgetting to apologise to her politely before he run towards yeosang.

the older have gone out of the door of the club, running. jongho follow him fast, feet moving as fast as he can to catch him.

"kang yeosang!" jongho call him.

obviously he got ignored.

"yeosang-ah! please stop" he said.

yeosang is still ignoring him, walking even faster.

jongho finally able to reach him, hand pulling him to look at him. yeosang look at jongho once before he yank his hand away as hard. his sparkly glitter eyes, and the mist in hi pupil. he's been crying. the older try to walk away. jongho immediately reach for his arm, pulling him again.

yeosang sigh, wiping his tears away.

"what do you want?" yeosang ask.

jongho doesn't know exactly what he wants.

"i don't know-"

"then let me the fuck go choi jongho" he snap. his arm is still in jongho's grasp.

"no! all i know is i don't want to see you walk away" jongho said.

"jongho, stop! why are you even here? to mock me? to insult me? to show me you hate me so fucking much?" he ask.

jongho shake his head every time. he hold both of yeosang's arm "no im here to see you, i want to talk to you"

"im tired of you jongho" yeosang said. he sigh. he's so tired of this man having control over his emotion "ignoring me after i kiss you like that and then kissing someone else, that's a fuck you kang yeosang i would never want you!"

jongho pull yeosang closer. he take a breath to regain his composure. "no it was never like that-"

"then what?! can't you just leave me alone?!" yeosang said eyes crying again.

jongho try to hold his face and wipe his face but he knew yeosang would only push him again. he decide maybe dropping the things in his head might be a better option. "i want to say that i am deeply sorry for hating you all the time and i- i just-i just realise that i like you"

"do you think after all those years you treat me like garbage then one night you decided to like me, i'll be okay with it?"

jongho never thought of that. sure as hell he is an asshole to him. he knew damn well he deserve nothing from him.

"you're right, why did i think i deserve you" jongho said. he let go of yeosang's arms. he look at yeosang's face, eyes still hoping "you can punch me hard if you want"

he thought yeosang would do it, he expected it. but maybe he underestimate yeosang's strength because the hit on his jaw cut his lips and even bruise his face. "ouch!"

jongho hold his face in pain groaning hard. he watch how yeosang walk away from him, leaving him alone on the empty road outside the club.

a minute later, yeosang come back. he still looks mad. "follow me"

jongho follow him, the older force him to sit on the table outside a convenience store. he got inside, buying an ointment. yeosang sit in front of jongho close.

"i only have three dollar so i can only afford this" yeosang sid hand apply the cold ointment on the cut of his lips. jongho didn't even hiss even though it stinks like hell.

"you seriously don't have to do this, i deserve the punch" jongho said.

yeosang hold his chin pulling him to take a closer look. "i really did hit you hard"

jongho swallow the lump in his throat. his face is too close. he can feel yeosang's breath on his cheek.

yeosang take more ointment and apply it carefully on the bruise. "remember when i fall during PE?"

jongho nod. he remember how mad he got when he saw yeosang's knee cut open and blood won't stop rushing out. he pulled the dude's collar who purposely pushed him down in jongho's eyes. he warned him with a threaten face and pushed him hard to the grass. jongho take yeosang's to the nurse room, only to see she is not around. he treat yeosang's wound and even wrap his knee with a cloth.

"that's why im here" yeosang said. and maybe that's why he fell for jongho, as much as he got hated by the man he knows jongho would never ever hurt him or let anyone hurt him.

"you have money?" yeosang ask jongho.

jongho nod.

"buy me drinks, i need to get at least a little bit tipsy to see your face" yeosang said. he let go of jongho's face. the male in front of him looks like he can't breathe.

"okay" jongho obey. buying him a few beers.

yeosang usually drinks but he always kept quiet when he did. this time too. he drink in silence even when jongho is sitting beside watching. he down the whole can of beer in one shot. anyone could easily get deunk with that.

suddenly, the older look at him. "you're really really really really really hot"

jongho is taken off guard. he didn't expect yeosang to say that. does yeosang always think of him like that. he swallow the lump in his throat.

"when you push me on the fridge last week, i wish you would- i wish you would push me harder" yeosang said giggling. his hand hold both jongho's shoulder.

"hold up- you're really drunk" jongho said.

"i know, but if you slam me on this table i won't be mad when i got sober" yeosang said, he's already sitting on jongho's lap. he moan. "as expected, it feel so good sitting on your lap"

jongho wanted to lift him up and untangled him from the older. thankfully, yeosang's phone ring shocking the two. the older reach for it from his back pocket, struggling to answer, jongho help. it's seonghwa who call so he answer for him.

"yeosang baby- im so sorry, where are you-" seonghwa said.

"hyung" jongho said.

"jongho? what the fuck? where is he?" seonghwa ask.

"he's safe with me, he's drunk" jongho said. right on cue yeosang giggle.

"is that him?" seonghwa ask.

yeosang lean in to tuck his head in jongho's neck. that tickles him a bit.

"yup" jongho said. "did you just realise he's not with you?"

"well- yeah. was kinda in the moment, make sure he's safe! im not letting you off if i see a scratch on him" seonghwa said.

"no worries hyung, hongjoong will kill me first" jongho said.

jongho hold yeosang's waist to keep him in place. he's moving too much.

"good, take him home, the others are kind of wild right now, just take him to your home" seonghwa said.

that's not a good idea. yeosang won't stop thirsting over jongho and that's not helping his mind right now.

seonghwa cut off the line.

that's when jongho notice yeosang is already asleep. he sigh in relief. he did as seonghwa told, bringing him home. the whole ride yeosang didn't even wake up and that help jongho a lot.

jongho place yeosang on his bed carefully. he take off yeosang's boots. that's when he see the fishnet socks yeosang is wearing. he pull them out, only to realise it's long up to his thigh. jongho freeze. as much as it means yeosang plan to hook up with a stranger, it still got the blood rushing to his lower region. jongho toss it away to the floor, trying his best to shake the image of yeosang in a fishnet socks off his head. he drape the blanket over yeosang, only to stop when see yeosang is wearing a really small shirt. it's not a crop top but if yeosang lift it up a little, everyone can see his tummy. jongho rush to cover the older with the blanket and run away from the room.


End file.
